


Music Team Session

by liquidCitrus



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Music Team RPF
Genre: Gen, Homestuck music team, Replay Value AU, Sburb horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Order of business five. Albatross, can you please stop translating sea shanties to Eldritch languages and singing them out your bedroom window on Derse? It’s creeping Solatrus out.”</em>
</p><p>The Music Team is playing an Sburb session. (Sburb session mechanical details based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/551606">Replay Value AU</a>. Actual people in the session based on caricatures of various music team members.)</p><p>This fic is abandoned because I find it embarrassing. I am leaving it up because people seem to enjoy reading it, but don't expect anything more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> [whatthehellamidoing.jpg]
> 
> Cast list:  
> Toby "Radiation" Fox - Heir of Flow  
> Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri - Knight of Mind  
> Michael Guy Bowman - Guide of Might  
> Robert Blaker (Kalibration) - Mage of Mist  
> Robert J! Lake - Ward of Time  
> Erik "Jit" Scheele - Sage of Dreams  
> Tyler Dever - Page of Hope  
> Nick Smalley - Prince of Rage  
> Steve Everson (Tenebrais) - Smith of Fate  
> Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol - Thief of Void  
> Alexander Rosetti (Albatross Soup) - Seer of Rain  
> Clark "Plazmataz" Powell - Scout of Space
> 
> Actual people may bear no resemblance whatsoever to characters, no offense intended, et-cetera, et-cetera.
> 
>  
> 
> _I would not quite tag this 18+ but it is a work intended for 16+. It includes swearing, mind-breaking, accidental and purposeful death._

“All right, let it be known that this is the second general meeting of the Sburb session that we voted to call ‘Dumbasses with Dicks’, the name of which I’d like to make known is completely Nick’s fault. Today’s day 43, we’re doing all manner of insane puzzles.” Toby “Radiation” Fox, the Heir of Flow, put the recorder down on the table, picked up a smartphone, scrolled through a sheet of notes. “The first order of business is: Eidolon, you reported you were the one who triggered Calamity yesterday, and you said you then went to find... retrieve the pendant of Hillary also known as Pie. Anything you want to say about that?”

  
“It went fine, I guess.” Thomas Ferkol scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“Feel free to shoot me a line if you need someone to talk to, Eidolon. We’re all here for you.” Jeremy Iamurri unlooped the two pendants from around his neck and studied the inscriptions he had written on the back. One read  _Knight of Mind_ ; the other read  _Waste of Law_. He liked being Knight of Mind.  
  
(They’d agreed not to talk about the Waste of Law.)  
  
“Thanks,” Thomas replied, making a beeline for the arm of the couch.  
  
“Second order of business.” Toby poked the screen, frowned. “RJ, it seems that Bowman and Jit were teaming up and found you... building barricades around a consort village... with the bodies of your clones from various doomed timelines. Bowman would like to tell you that this is creepy and most definitely  _not cool_. Do you have anything to say?”  
  
“Hey, there wasn’t anything else around.” Robert J! Lake looked away defensively. “It’s not like it matters so long as I’m still from the alpha timeline.”  
  
“That wasn’t your true answer,” observed Alexander Rosetti almost detachedly. “I know you alchemized about three tons of dildos last time I saw you. You should still have them.”  
  
“Bowman and Jit were there! It would’ve been embarrassing!”  
  
“Pretty sure you didn’t know that they were there until they told you. And I’ve told you more than a few times that you’re not exactly helping. We’ve had five permadeaths so far, and you haven’t moved a finger to prevent even one yet.” Rosetti, the Seer of Rain, leaned forwards and placed a squiddle plushie on the table. “It’s like this squiddle is your head -” he pointed to it - “and  this squiddle is the point _we_ , and the rest of the game, are making.” He pulled out another plushie and threw it across the table at RJ, hitting the latter young man in the face.  
  
RJ picked up the squiddle, frowned at it, and then perched it on his head. “Fine, Jit, I’m going to go on another maturity quest with you, and you’re allowed to keep me from cheating this time.”  
  
“That’s the spirit.” Jit rolled his eyes and grabbed the squiddle off RJ’s head.   
  
“Guys. Take it outside. Or rather don’t, we’re still not even halfway through the list yet.” Toby rubbed his temples, looking at the next point. “Third order of business. Has anyone seen Tenebrais today? I was going to ask him a question.”  
  
“Yeah, he was with me this morning up until we found the Psychoruins out on the Land of Cookies and Tubes.” Tyler Dever ducked his head. “He said he’d wait for me outside... I didn’t see him when I came out, I assumed he’d already come here. Except it looks like he didn’t. I was going to mention that, actually.”  
  
“Great, you’re the last person who saw him. You want to go find him again? He hasn’t been on Pesterchum for eighteen hours.” Nick stared Tyler down. “ _You will, right?_ ”  
  
“...yes sir.” Tyler shrank back into his seat.  
  
“I’m glad that’s settled.” Nick sat back and twirled a pen, looking at Toby expectantly. “Is there something else we had to do?”  
  
“You’re intimidating him, you know.” Jeremy raised his eyebrows, looking at Nick and Tyler sitting next to each other, one inflated, the other deflated in stature. “At the rate you’re going, you could destabilize him, and at that point I’ll just mindlink you two together so you can experience what you’ve done to him. You wouldn’t like that, I think.”  
  
Bowman stepped inside the staring triangle. “What Rad said to the others earlier applies to you guys, you realize. Fights can happen later, once we’ve done everything in this game and proceeded to whatever ending it might offer us. For now we are all on the same team, and I expect you to act like it.” He beckoned to Tyler, who followed him back around the table with small steps. “Just tell me if he does that again.”  
  
“O-okay.” Tyler uncurled slightly in the empty seat.  
  
“Right. Fourth order of business.” Toby sighed. “How’s the Forge going?”  
  
“Actually, I just lit it two days ago!” Clark “Plazmataz” Powell smiled triumphantly.  
  
“Round of applause?” Toby asked. Hands came together around the room. “Now if you don’t mind, would you explain to us what you need to do next?”  
  
“I don’t have the details yet, but I’m supposed to do some sort of breeding.”  
  
RJ threw a dildo at Clark. Clark twitched, the whisperings of Space responded, and the dildo careened off to the side. “...Not that kind of breeding. Thanks, but no thanks. It’s frogs. I fake-appearify them and then actually go and dig them out of the ground. It’s a Scout thing.”  
  
“Should I help with that?” Jeremy leaned forwards. “I’ve been trying to learn about the Duties, because Tene asked me to get all that information to him for the plot charts he’s been doing. I can tag along and watch your back, too.”  
  
“That would be nice.” Clark handed Jeremy a frog encased in amber. “They’re all like this. I need to fix it.”  
  
“All right, should I meet you... how about an hour after the Prospitian eclipse tomorrow?”  
  
“That works. Hey, Rad, what else do you need to tell us about?”  
  
“Okay. Order of business five. Albatross, can you please stop translating sea shanties to Eldritch languages and singing them out your bedroom window on Derse? It’s creeping Solatrus out.” Toby made a face. “I assume the rest of the Derse dreamers would like to state the same.”  
  
“Seconded.” Robert Blaker ran his finger over a vinyl record on the table, unconsciously smoothing all the music out of it.  
  
“Hey, dude scans me only every three days for corruption, I think he’d’ve figured out by now I’m not actually enough of an idiot to float out into the Furthest Ring by myself.” Alexander Rosetti sat back. “I’ll cut it back, then. How about singing sea shanties in horse whinnies? I’ve been working on reproducing those noises, and I think I finally got my lips to work that way. Hear this.” He whinnied surprisingly well, considering that he didn’t have a snout or a mane.  
  
“I... think we’re actually done. You can go do your show-and-tell elsewhere. End of meeting. I’ll send out notices for the next one on Pesterchum.” Toby sighed, and slammed his hand down on the recorder.


	2. Let's All Rock the Heist

Day 28:

Steve Everson was in his dwelling spire, drawing. More specifically, he was drawing plot charts.

Jeremy Iamurri touched down on the Land of Logs and Fences, stowed his rockets, and knocked on the door. “Hey, Tene.”

“Hey - what’ve you been doing?” Steve remotely buzzed open the door. “You’re covered in dust, you know. Careful of the alchemiter attachments.”

“The Consorts were doing some ceremony and wanted me to participate. I think they were using the glitter tube that Albatross threw out the window the other day.”

“Mm-hm. Watch your step.”

Jeremy shut the door behind him. He was promptly hit in the face with a jet of confetti.

He could hear the laughing from upstairs.

 

\----

Day 30:

\-- umbralSun logged into “Music Team server” at [04:34] --  
US: Hey.  
US: So I found this thing out in the Furthest Ring.  
US: If you point an antenna out in the right direction you can find a bunch of broadcasting web servers.  
US: They seem to have all this documentation about Sburb on them.  
US: There’s walkthroughs, articles...  
US: I don’t know about you, but I suspect this might be useful.

 

\----

Day 36:

Bowman was carrying a Razor-Sharp Cootie Catcher in one hand and a penguin in the other. “C’mon, your mother’s just a little bit further.”

The unfortunate Consort, who of course for an escort mission had to be a lost child, stared silent and wide-eyed as Bowman batted away Imp after Imp. Tyler ran along behind, picking up all the grist for grist-torrenting purposes afterwards.

Not everyone had read through the walkthroughs Jeremy had distributed, but most did. They’d figured it couldn’t do any harm; certainly it clarified a lot of the game that had previously been rather obtuse. It certainly let them know about the problem that had resulted from Clark dumping a plush frog into the Kernelsprite.

This game was real, and Bowman had dedicated himself to making sure nobody else died. The rumors of what happened afterwards... certainly he hoped they were baseless. He didn’t think about it too much.

Tyler, for his part, loved the puzzles. He pulled out a map and pointed out the village and house they had been instructed to look for. “Take a left at the decapitated statue, it’s the second house on the right. It’s got vines growing in a circle around the chimney.”

Bowman strode forwards into the village. “Is this the right one?”

The little penguin pointed and ran. “Yeah!” She giggled and ran across to the little house, banging on the door. A larger penguin opened the door, scooped up the child, and looked outside.

“The Guide and the Page? Great Frog -”

“I found your girl being threatened by imps a couple miles out and decided to bring her back. Is that okay with you?” Bowman nodded, gesturing to Tyler not to leave with the other hand.

“I am honored! Come in, come in, there’s fish stew on the stove, though I don’t know how I’d repay you...”

“Trust me, it wasn’t much of a hassle. We were going this direction anyway.” The two young men glanced at each other knowingly, and stooped to fit through the doorway.

 

\----

Day 40:

Robert Blaker stood at the top of an outcropping of rock, letting the wind in the Land of Teeth and Limes blow his coat around.

“That’s a great shot! Okay, next one.” RJ was holding a camera. “And now -”

“Can’t believe you roped me into a _fashion shoot_ , of all things.”

“Oh, come on. Tene seems to be the only one of us who can get the alchemiter to do anything. He said I could do a catalogue for clothes.”

“The catalogue was totally your idea, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah, so?”

 

\----

Day 44:

Bowman knelt and presented the ring to Taviasprite.

She looked at him, through him. She’d have to leave, soon, and he - well, he’d just proposed to her -

Well, if accepting the ring would make him happy, she’d accept it. She’d try to hold off her fate a little longer.

“Yes.”

 

\----

Day 46:

Doves clustered around Erik “Jit” Scheele, burbling softly. “Sage-age-age, we have something for you-u-u...”

“Yeah. What?” He patted the one sitting on his shoulder lightly. “Is it another one of those objects you took from my house? It totally is, isn’t it.”

“No-no-no, it’s a song, a song of this land, coo-oo-oo.” They moved aside and stood in two lines along the path, which led to a temple.

“You have another song for me to learn? Cool. Do I need to get the sheet music?”

“It is roo-oo-oomored that for the Sage-age-age will need to play a so-o-ong to wake the land. We have kept the instructions for you-u-u...”

“Right.” Erik proceeded up the steps to the temple, continued inside. None of the doves followed. He reached a chest, opened it, pulled out the paper inside...

“Hold on, this is just guitar tabs. Can anyone tell me where the melody is?” He looked up, down, turned the paper upside down, backwards...

“Guys?” Erik pushed open the entrance gates and looked back down the path.

“...Anyone?” A few white feathers floated down through the air.

The doves had already scattered.

 

\----

Day 50:

The Leucochroic Farrier, a horse-keeper on Prospit, stamped her envelope and sealed it.

She was pen-pals with a certain Grounded Flat-Designer, who unfortunately was a Dersian. They’d met during the Masquerade, but as of late the increased security was making it more difficult to get transported without a good reason.

She cursed the war for keeping her away from her best friend, picked up the other packages she was mailing at the same time, and set off for the post office.

 

\----

Day 56:

Jeremy was sent to the Land of Planes and Gemstones on a tip from RJ, who said something about “it seems Bowman’s gotten himself into some really deep trouble, you might want to pick him up and make sure he hasn’t messed everything up while he was moping.”

The land was empty. Not just regular-empty like Michael “Guy” Bowman said the Denizen had done.

_Really_ empty.

Nothing was alive. Not the Land Familiars, not the Consorts...

Jeremy flew up Bowman’s dwelling spire, checking in the windows - most of which looked like an explosion had blown out all the glass.

He found Bowman stretched out on a balcony somewhere outside the eighth floor, clutching a pendant in one hand and a ring in the other. Jeremy poked Bowman. “Hey, are you there?”

He rolled over, onto a sack of potatoes. “I think I killed everything.”

Jeremy kept his face blank. “Why?”

“She left.”

_Oh. Taviasprite._ Jeremy flipped through his mind quickly, trying to think of something to say.

“It’s not your fault. Sprites are programmed to leave after about a month and a half. If she held on this long for you, past the story timeline... she must’ve really loved you to be able to defy the sprite programming for so long.” Jeremy knelt and put a hand on Bowman’s shoulder.

“...I suppose.”

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere less exposed.”

 

\----

Day 61:

“I claim this Land, the Land of Rocks and Rock, in the name of these cute little things that need us to be their heroes. And if you, Mr. Hermes, are going to keep messing up this land, let it be known that I am going to stop you, because as of now, this land is _mine_.”

With that, Toby “Radiation” Fox drove a remote controlled toy car into a piano, sending it crashing off the cliff and sounding the Knell.

He then made a mental note to tell the others to alchemize ear protection before they did the same thing.


	3. Snow Pollen

_“Once you have confirmed that someone has permadied, the next thing to do is find their Pendant, and wear it. I won’t go into details here (check chapter 35b for more information), but the Pendant contains information about the Player, and some of that information includes server-player status and the Duties._

_The upshot of this is: if you wear someone else’s pendant, you are taking over their role in the game. That is why you have to do it when someone is not coming back. Ever.”_ \- arrestingIncandescence’s _Complete Guide to Sburb_

\----

Day 63:

\-- Current users: ultrafidianUranomancer, tacitBlue, denderaDweller, bangpathSoundsmith (idle), acapellaTentacles (idle) --

\-- rhythmicStupidity logged onto “Music Team server” at [16:23] --

RS: Hey guys, has anyone seen Tene recently?  
RS: I mean he keeps disappearing.  
RS: But I was over at his dream room yesterday,  
RS: And I saw his dreamself dead.  
RS: It was bleeding.  
RS: Can someone check?  
DD: Haven’t heard from him either.  
RS: Please?  
DD: I mean  
UU: well that doesn’t sound good  
DD: Not that Pesterchum’s EVIDENCE  
DD: Or anything  
DD: But well  
DD: People usually DIE when they are stabbed.  
UU: aw man you stole my line jit  
TB: More importantly: Tyler, when was this?  
RS: About six hours ago?  
UU: do we need to call an emergency meeting  
TB: I’d vote for a meeting immediately.  
UU: okay everyone  
UU: my house, three hours  
UU: wake up the others if you have to  
DD: All right, Rad  
UU: and tyler  
UU: since you reported it  
UU: see if the land is dead  
UU: and see if you can find the body  
RS: Okay, I guess.  
TB: You’ll be fine. Dead Lands tell no tales.

\----

Meanwhile, in the future:

[> Smith.]  
[> Smith, I’m sure you know what you’re doing, but can you please get up?]  
[> Smith of Fate. You need to get up.]  
[> Hello?]  
[> Steve?]  
[> Are you still there?]  
[> Why is my viewport black?]

The Bashful Benefactor stares at her terminal, wondering if she’s done something wrong yet again.

\----

Day 63:

Toby paced in front of the gathered crowd. “Right. Not everyone is here, but short notice. So what happened?”

“Well... after I took the gate, I was wondering where to look for him, and I found... well, I got this.” Tyler reached inside his shirt and pulled out a pendant. “He didn’t even leave his house.”

“You know what I’m thinking? I’m thinking Underling with a bladekind strife specibus.” Rosetti kicked back in a rather disturbingly relaxed manner. “It’s either that or one of us did it.”

“Well, we can’t exactly rule that out until we’ve ruled it out.” Bowman idly flipped the pendant in his hand. “RJ, did you rewind to get at least some footage?”

“...Yeah, about that.” RJ flicked a finger against his face. “I tried but I’m pretty sure my timeclone died in the attempt. And when I went to look, the recorder had been smashed. Last time I checked, Underlings don’t do that, right?”

“That’s rather suspicious,” noted Erik.

“I mean, look at the body.” RJ immediately uncaptchalogued the dead timeclone in the middle of the floor. There were several groans.

(Toby was heard to mutter, “that’s going to be impossible to get off the carpet.”)

Rosetti leaned forwards, as did RJ. Everyone else stepped back, covering their noses.

“See, there’s no other damage. Just the recorder, and it’s still in his hand. Unless a Collosal-class had the sense to step out of the way once he crushed the hand this seems really unlikely.” Bowman rubbed his face. “But please put that away, RJ, it smells like roadkill.”

\----

_“If I ever meet the developer who made the Mind berserk trigger the way it is, he is getting shanked. The Mind berserk trigger is probably the clearest ‘fuck you’ we get from the developers: the Mind player’s abilities are based upon a conceit that is clearly contradicted by Paradox Space, and when this conceit is broken, the Mind player tries to shoot the messenger. Because of his or her abilities, this is fairly likely to succeed. So in the bargain you get a nearly inevitable PK._

_The only good thing you get out of this is an autocast of [Endless Climb], which is a high-level ability usually reserved for the end of the game that shows the Mind player all possible decision paths in the entire session. I don’t recommend deliberately triggering the berserk solely for the information, but you don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?”_ \- arrestingIncandescence’s _Complete Guide to Sburb_

\----

Day 67:

Jeremy was staring at the ceiling.

People came into the house, left, came back, left.

And then there was nothing but silence and the completely still air of a dead Land.

Steve had been showing him some of the plot charts. And then there was... Well, after that everything was a blur. He knew what the blood on his weapons meant, though.

After the incident he somehow got himself to the fifteenth floor or so, he wasn't entirely sure which one. He couldn't face anyone.

Someone was pinging him over Pesterchum, or several someones. He didn't even move to shut them off.

\----

Day 67:

\-- Current users: bangpathSoundsmith, acapellaTentacles, gentleJazzmataz, ultrafidianUranomancer (idle), rhythmicStupidity (idle), denderaDweller (idle), bicameralObscura (idle) --

\-- tacitBlue logged onto “Music Team server” at [09:19] --

AT: Hello sir of the experimental aircraft~  
TB: Has anyone seen Solatrus around lately?  
TB: He isn’t returning any of my messages.  
AT: Nor mine~  
GJ: Albatross, what the hell is up with your typing?  
AT: The better question is~ why don’t you have any quirks~  
TB: I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume it’s a Rain thing.  
AT: Well~ it makes life more interesting~  
GJ: More importantly: Yeah, Solatrus hasn’t been returning any of my pokes either.  
GJ: I haven’t so much as seen him since the... incident... with Tene.  
GJ: I was going to bring this up at the general meeting but I guess this is fine too?  
TB: Well, I would check his dreamself.  
TB: But Plaz, both of us are on Prospit.  
TB: So that’s kind of hard to check up on.  
TB: I haven’t finished [Earn your Wings] yet, after all.  
AT: Guess who here is a Derse dreamer~  
GJ: Albatross.  
AT: Yes~  
GJ: Shut the fuck up.  
AT: Fiiiine~  
BS: did you want me to check?  
BS: i was just going to nap.  
TB: That would be nice of you.  
BS: one order of information received by sleeping, coming right up.  
BS: wish me luck?  
GJ: Good luck, then, I suppose... I’m really just hoping he’s okay.


	4. The Beginning of Something Really Excellent

Meanwhile, in the future:

[>Knight, I know you're not feeling well right now.]  
[>But you sent me a lot of papers and I've been reading them.]  
[>And I think you need to hear this:]  
[>It's not your fault.]  
[>It's not your fault that this 'game' is like this.]  
[>You told me once, I think it might be in your future, that we may not be able to choose what happens to us.]  
[>But we do control our thoughts, how we react; our choices.]  
[>Knight, I know it's going to be hard to do that.]  
[>I will even say it was hard for me to do that.]  
[>But you need to turn your blade inwards, and fight your own thoughts for control of your own mind.]  
[>That's all, I guess.]  
[>Just... please think about that for me, all right?]

The Omphaloskeptic Jiva thumbs through a book of a thousand walkthroughs, and finds no guidance for herself.

\----

Day 67:

\-- Current users: tacitBlue, acapellaTentacles, gentleJazzmataz, bangpathSoundsmith (idle), ultrafidianUranomancer (idle), denderaDweller (idle), bicameralObscura (idle), rhythmicStupidity (idle), midnightApparition (idle) --

\-- nickofTime logged into “Music Team server” at [10:44] --  
NT: So what’s the haps  
GJ: The usual: imps, puzzles, trying to see if Solatrus is still alive...  
NT: Whoa wait I didn’t hear about that  
TB: …  
TB: You did notice he wasn’t at the meeting after Tene’s death.  
TB: Yes?  
NT: No  
TB: Sigh.  
BO: Hey, everyone.  
\-- bicameralObscura is no longer idle! --  
BO: So, RJ sent me.  
BO: And, he’s kind of caught up in moon quests now  
BO: But, what we do know is that Sol’s at least alive.  
TB: Yes!  
BO: Although, there is a bit of a problem.  
NT: Is this a bad thing  
GJ: When someone says “there is a bit of a problem” they usually mean “the bad news is much larger than the good news, I’m just minimizing it to make it sound less important.”  
AT: Plaz~  
GJ: Yes?  
AT: Shut the fuck up~  
GJ: ...  
BO: Um, as I was saying  
TB: Kali, please go on.  
BO: Well, it seems that he’s catatonic.  
UU: shit  
\-- ultrafidianUranomancer is no longer idle! --  
DD: I think  
\-- denderaDweller is no longer idle! --  
DD: I will SECOND that notion.  
TB: Make yourself useful, then.  
TB: I can’t use more hands, but he’ll need your psychological support abilities.

\----

Meanwhile, in the future:

[> Guide, sir?]  
[> Yes, me again.]  
[> It’s your job to pick the Knight back up.]  
[> You’re the Guide. You’re supposed to do that kind of thing.]  
[> Am I clear?]  
[> Cool. That’s the right word to use in this situation, right?]  
[> Okay. Thanks.]  
[> Now, if you don’t mind me dropping off for a moment, I have a huge sheaf of these “walkthroughs” to get through.]

The Lovelorn Follower accidentally leans on a button, and is startled a moment later by rockets rumbling to life.

\----

Day 67:

“Hey.” Bowman pushed open the door, dropped a sack of potatoes on Jeremy. “If you’re going to mope, here’s a pile to do it on.”

Alexander followed. “Rise and shine, been too long for Sleeping Beauty to - oh my god are those potatoes?”

Bowman pushed Alexander out of the way, perhaps a bit more roughly than usual. “Albatross. We can do this later.”

Toby grabbed Alexander’s other arm and dragged him back outside. “Let them have their moment.”

“Hey. You there?” Inside, Bowman put his hand on Jeremy’s arm, gently shaking him.

“...yes?” Jeremy rolled over, letting the potatoes out of the sack, where several dropped to the floor.

“Are you all right? No, wait, that’s a ridiculous question. How do I help you?”

“... water would be nice.”

\----

_“Once you are handed a Title, you can interpret it however you like. For example, the Sylph of Sand may use the powers of Sand (weakening) on enemies to support her aims as Sylph (champion), or she may use the powers of Sand to weaken the goals of her team. Both paths will grant equal roleplay bonuses (even if the second one is far more antisocial). Another example is the Knight of Mind, who may also be seen as fighting the alternatives/doubts in the minds of others, as with a psychologist._

_The catch is that switching from one model to another will tank your roleplay coefficient while the game scrambles to adapt to your new interpretation. Then again, if your roleplay coefficient is already low, it’s worth a try.”_ \- arrestingIncandescence’s _Complete Guide to Sburb_

\----

Day 67:

Shortly thereafter, Jeremy took RJ aside, and did something to him.

Both refused to answer questions about what happened, but RJ stayed in his Homefree for the next week.

\----

Meanwhile, in the future:

[> Hey. Ward.]  
[> You don’t happen to know where the toilet is, do you?]  
[> Or the Farrier?]  
[> Prospitian with the initials LF.]  
[> She takes care of the Knights and their mounts before they’re sent to the Battlefield.]  
[> If you find her, please let her know GFD gets exiled.]  
[> Thank you.]

The Giddy Free-Drifter searches, and wanders, and decides to continue.


End file.
